Who is Finn's True Love?
by Clean writer
Summary: Finn is in love with Flame Princess. PB is heart broken. What will happen? Who will Finn chose to be his love? Read to find out! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Finn likes Flame Princess. PB is heartbroken; she had/has a crush on Finn but she could never tell him, due to her royal duties. Who will Finn pick? Will he make the right decision? Who will the one left out like? I already have my ideas for pairings so, if you don't like them right now, read on. There may be some changes. There may not be though. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Finn's POV: **I have been hanging with Flame Princess for a while. I often get lectures from PB. She yells at me and says something about something bad that could potentially harm all races of plants, animals, candy people, and humans. I often sneak away and go see Flame Princess.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV: **I am heartbroken. Finn is in love with Flame Princess. I had a crush on him from the first day I met him. However, because of my royal duties, I could never tell him. However, I may have to tell him. He doesn't understand the potential danger he and everyone is at risk of. If he ever kisses her, her unstable elements will take over and she will unintentionally kill everyone on this planet. If only he knew. If only he knew. Every night, I would sit in my bed, and cry myself to sleep. It is something I can't help but doing.

**Jake's POV: **I am with Lady, and PB. She looked very heart broken. I decided to go find Finn, so that way Lady and PB can talk.

**Lady's POV:** Once Jake left, I talked with Princess Bubblegum. "So, Princess, what happened?"  
"I told you to call me Bubblegum. I am having boy trouble. I can't get Finn to see the danger in him seeing Flame Princess. Once they kiss, it is goodbye everyone."  
"You had a crush on Finn, didn't you? You still have on him, don't you."  
"How did you find out?''  
"You often give me signs." She still looks as if someone had ripped her heart away.  
"Don't tell Jake just yet, I want you to wait awhile. I will let you know when you can tell him."  
"You can count on me Bubblegum."

**Jake's POV: **I found Finn, looking all happy. I knew that he was with Flame Princess. I wanted to give him a few pointers, "You need to say something to make her blush. Then you give her a hug. Then after that you kiss."  
"Well, I won't kiss her for awhile. I should wait a bit." Then we head back to our tree house.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV: **Once again, I must cry myself to sleep. It isn't a pleasant feeling to have to keep your emotions away from the one you love; let alone the fact that he isn't interested in me anymore.

* * *

**So, Lady can now speak English.** **She also knows PB's little secret. What will happen next. Read to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Please R&R. I really like getting feedback. No flames, and no suggestions on pairings. I already have the pairings made up.**

* * *

**Finn's POV: **We (me and Flame Princess) had fun today. We talked to each other about how we feel around each other. Then she went back into her flame house. I went back home. I talked to Jake. "I can't wait until tomorrow! I am finally going to kiss her."  
"That's great bro."

**PB's POV: **I have this strange feeling that I need to try once more to convince Finn to not like Flame Princess.

**In the Alternate universe:** Fiona's hanging out with Flame Prince. They love each other. Leaving a heart broken Prince Gumball. He had a crush on her, but like the Princess in our usual universe, he couldn't tell her. He's hoping that they don't kiss, it would destroy the universe.

**Back to PB: **The next day I go and I plead with him not to see Flame Princess. But he just heads over to her. I am left alone to cry my last tears. For once they kiss, it will be 'Sinara' to to earth. I see them getting their heads close together. "No." I said to my self. Suddenly, Flame Princess started bursting, then the hole came. Finn goes in to rescue her. While Jake holds on to Finn. I told him to keep him there. Then the flames go away. She lived. "She's stable now." I said, then sighed. Jake thinks I am jealous. I am not. I was just concerned for the safety of everyone on this planet.

**Finn's POV: **We decided to put our lips on a rock. I would do it first. Then she would do it. We decided it would be the safest way to kiss. For some strange reason PB ran away crying. I just ignored it. I was so happy to finally kiss the one I love. I wonder if i will ever marry her. I would like to.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV: **I was so heart-broken that I ran back to the palace. I decided that life wasn't worth living. So I sent a message to Finn, Jake, Marcie, and Lady. I hope they read it. It is my final goodbye.

* * *

**Oh no! PB's about to commit suicide. Will our hero save her or will it be the end of Princess Bubblegum? Sorry about the short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. We will now find out if PB lives or dies. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Finn's POV: **I get PB's message and make a full on sprint to the castle. Even if I don't have feelings for her, she's still my friend.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV: **I changed into a beautiful dress. The one which I want someone to find me in. I sit in my chair. I grabbed a knife. I was about to run it into me, but then Finn comes in. "Don't kill yourself Princess. I don't want to lose a friend." I then decided not to kill myself. I could tell he was spaced out after he said those words. He quickly took composure and he said, "I don't want have a friend die." He left. I was pondering about his space out. Was it my dress? I don't know.

**Finn's POV: **I had to leave. Flame Princess was wondering where I ran off to. I told her and she understood. We then kissed, you know, the way we decided was safest. I went home. Then I wondered about my spacing out episode. Was it her dress? I have to admit, she looked beautiful in that dress. My other question is, Why was Princess Bubblegum about to commit suicide? I didn't come up with an answer, so I went to sleep.

_**My dream:**_I am at the tree house. Me and Jake are having breakfast. Then Princess comes in the house. She said, "Finn, you never knew did you?" Then she walks away.

**In the alt. Universe: **The same events transpired. Except Prince G. wasn't about to commit suicide.

**Finn's POV: **I never knew what? I don't know why I had that dream. I head over to Flame Princess. She looks beautiful as always. I had fun with her. Then, this strange hole appeared. Out came this fire man. He looked a lot like Flame Princess, but he was a boy. He introduced himself as Flame Prince. Flame Princess wanted to go somewhere else, so we did. It turns out that Flame prince made a flame house not too far from Flame Princess's. She hates him. He hates her. Jake is hanging out with Lady. So I decided to stay with Flame Princess for a while longer. She's so cute when she blushes. I find it funny that she would like someone like me.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV: **I have to say, it is hard being friend-zoned by a guy. I hope Finn finds his deep emotions, it is possible, that when he spaced out, his true feelings towards me were trying to come out.

* * *

**Well, we may have Flame Prince/Flame Princess coming up. Then again, we may not. You will find out. Finn's true emotions may be coming out. Then again, he may still have affection for Flame Princess. So, you can be friend-zoned by a guy. Interesting! Until next time!**


	4. The Final Chapter (Chapter 4)

**The final chapter! Who will Finn love? We will find out today! Yea! Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Finn's POV: **I have been having dreams with PB in them. I think it may be a sign that I really like her. I don't know if I should tell Flame Princess, she may flip. I don't know how well she will take it. I must tell her, then PB.

**Flame Princess's POV: **I have been having dreams with Flame Prince. I think I may have feelings for him. I hope he does with me. But how will Finn take it? I must tell him, even if he will hate me.

**Flame Prince: **I think I may have feelings for Flame Princess.

**Finn's POV: **I head over to where Flame Princess would be, and said, "Flame Princess, I have something to tell you."  
''I have something to tell you too. You go first."  
"Well, I don't like you the way I did. My love belongs to someone else."  
"I don't like you the way I did too."  
"Friends?"  
"Yes, friends."  
"I gotta go see Princess Bubblegum."  
"I've gotta go too, see ya later." With that we went our separate ways. I ran over to the palace, and went into PB's room. I said, "Princess, I don't like Flame Princess anymore. It is you I like."  
"Finn, I love you too, but I could never tell you because of my royal duties."

**PB's POV: **I was so relieved to see that Finn liked me. He then lightly kissed me. It was so heavenly! I kissed him back. I am relieved that I finally have what I only had in my dreams. I know that nothing will separate us. Now that Finn is older, thanks to one of my inventions.

**Flame Princess's POV:** After I told Flame Prince I liked him, he told me that he liked me too. So lightly kissed.  
************************************************** *****************************************

And so, Finn chose PB. The dream of love has helped Finn and Flame Princess find who they truly liked.

* * *

**So how was that? Notice: I used my age machine idea, but this has nothing to do with that fanfic. Thanks for waiting. Well, this is exciting! I will write a cross-over with Adventure Time and something else. So watch carefully. I may write more Adventure Time fanfics later on. 10-4.**


End file.
